white periwinkles
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ireland membawa dua buket bunga untuk dua tempat yang ia yakini penting, ditemani Norway dan Iceland. {canon, historical}


**white periwinkles**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : mild!Norway/Ireland. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance, **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : historical.

 _(Ireland membawa dua buket bunga untuk dua tempat yang ia yakini penting, ditemani Norway dan Iceland.)_

* * *

Kopi yang tadi dibelikan Iceland diletakkannya di atas tanah. Kadang-kadang anak itu di luar dugaan, dan ia berharap kali ini Iceland tak tersinggung akibat ia meletakkan benda tersebut di dekat kakinya—walau sebenarnya pemuda itu harus tahu bahwa gelas plastik tersebut tak punya isi lagi.

Ireland menoleh dan menyisipkan rambut jahenya ke balik telinga saat dia rasa menghalangi. Norway masih bersandar di pagar, dan Iceland berjalan menjauh. Dia bertanya lewat mata pada Norway, namun lelaki itu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dia sempat khawatir namun langsung menjadi lega saat lelaki itu berhenti di depan sebuah kedai makanan ringan.

Wanita itu meletakkan sebuket bunga putih di atas tanah berumput yang tak punya penanda apa-apa. Dia hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang terkatup di depan tubuhnya. Kemudian dia mendongak dan tersenyum pada langit, pada camar-camar yang pulang dan pada awan-awan yang menyahut pamitnya matahari.

Dia hanya memandang sebentar pada tempat dia menaruh bunga itu sambil menyembunyikan senyuman. Barangkali akan ada anak-anak yang lewat, lalu memungut bunganya. Barangkali burung akan mematuki daunnya, karena dia memang memilih yang asli dan segar. Atau mungkin seorang yang tertarik lalu menjadikannya hiasan di rumah. Ireland memaklumi semuanya. Bagaimanapun, ini hanya simbolisasi dan dia tahu leluhur kaumnya barangkali juga tak akan tahu dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang menghormati mereka. Namun dia butuh sesuatu untuk melegakan dirinya, membuatnya merasa telah melakukan hal untuk orang yang terukir dalam sejarah kuno di tempat ini, untuk orang-orang yang cukup berani membelah lautan utara walau pada akhirnya mereka—kemungkinan besar—menyerah pada waktu dan tantangan.

"Lapar?" tanyanya sambil berjalan. Melupakan eksekusi dari salah satu dari sekian resolusi liburan ke Eslandia yang telah dia susun dari jauh-jauh hari. Memeluk satu lagi buket bunga yang masih ada di tangannya, yang tadi nyaris dilupakannya di atas tanah, di samping gelas plastik kopi yang telah menerima nasibnya di dalam tong sampah.

"Tidak. Jika kauingin bergabung dengan Ice, pergilah."

Ireland berlari mendekati kedai yang tadi didatangi Iceland, menengok dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu masih ada di sana, dengan tangan bertumpu pada meja konter yang juga bagian dari jendela. Menunggu _Klenät_ pesanannya. Didekatinya, dan dia memesan pastri goreng yang sama.

Selesai membeli makanan ringan itu, tiba-tiba saja Iceland memandang Norway dan melambaikan tangannya. Norway mendekat, namun Iceland telah berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Dia akan menunggu kita di toko perlengkapan Puffin- _san_ favoritnya," Ireland menghampiri Norway di separuh perjalanannya. Menyodorkan kantong berisi kue namun Norway menolaknya dengan halus. "Aku duluan, ya, biar kita lekas selesai dan Ice bisa beristirahat. Kulihat dia agak pilek. Aku jadi tidak enak padanya."

Norway hanya menyaksikan Ireland melaju menuju suatu area kosong di balik pepohonan di tepi jalan lagi. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan waktu yang Norway hitung, dengan penuh ketelitian, hampir seperti yang sebelumnya pula.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" Ireland menghabiskan _Klenät_ kesepuluhnya, yang merupakan yang terakhir, lalu menggumpal kertasnya dan menyimpannya sementara di saku mantel panjangnya.

"Cara kau mengetahuinya," Norway menyelipkan tangan di kedua saku celana panjangnya sambil mengepulkan asap di hadapan hidungnya. "Bahwa itu adalah tempat leluhur bangsamu meninggalkan barang terakhirnya sebelum pergi."

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja," Ireland mengangkat bahu. "Ralat. Maksudku, terasa. Kau mengerti mengapa kau bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan Troll sementara yang lain tidak? Seperti itulah."

Norway diam saja. Menyadari seharusnya ia tak bertanya—jika saja dia tak memperkirakan bahwa ada jawaban yang lebih magis daripada itu. Ilham dari mimpi atau penglihatan secara tak sengaja, atau mungkin pertemuan di udara di atas lautan saat penerbangan ke sini. Tidak satupun, pada nyatanya, dan sekali lagi, seharusnya dia dapat menduga jawabannya dari awal.

Ireland menoleh lagi ke bunga yang tadi dia letakkan. Setiap manusia yang mengaku berbangsa dan berdarah Irlandia adalah keping darahnya, keberadaan mereka adalah oksigen dan simpatinya adalah hemoglobin yang mengikat. Mereka saling bersatu di dalam tubuhnya, mengalir dan berganti dalam waktu-waktu tertentu namun mereka pernah, pernah, **pernah** ada.

"Aku hanya pernah ke sini dua atau tiga... atau empat kali saat mereka menemukan tempat ini sebelum orang-orangmu. Aku ikut di ekspedisi pertama," Ireland menatap ke bawah dan membandingkan sepatunya dan sepatu Norway. Berwarna seperti galaksi malam hari, dengan campuran warna lain serupa aurora malam. Hanya saja, berkebalikan. Logo miliknya berwarna yang pertama, dan Norway warna kedua. "Tapi aku masih ingat bagaimana pemandangan tempat ini. Hijau di kali pertama, dan aku sangat terkejut karena kali kedua aku datang ke sini, dinginnya benar-benar mengerikan. Aku cepat-cepat kembali karena ibuku tidak lagi sehat."

Norway menyimak sedemikian rupa.

"Aku bisa mengerti mengapa mereka meninggalkan tempat ini. Kami berada di tempat yang lebih selatan daripada kalian, kami tak terlalu akrab dengan hawa dingin seperti itu."

Ireland mengakhiri ceritanya saat melewati toko yang Iceland maksud. Ia berhenti lalu ber-hush ria untuk memanggil secara halus. Pemuda itu akhirnya bergabung setelah membayar sesuatu yang Ireland kira adalah makanan Puffin.

"Sebelah sini," katanya mengomando, berjalan beberapa langkah di depan dua _nation_ yang lebih tua itu.

Kadang-kadang Ireland rindu dengan tempat kosong yang hijau dan potensial juga luas itu. Sesuatu yang ada jauh sebelum peradaban kerajaan maju. Sepi dan menjanjikan kehidupan, seolah memberikan harapan baru tentang dunia yang bisa dirancang sendiri, dunia yang bisa memberikan janji segar di tengah-tengah rutinitas bertani dan beternak yang monoton di tanah sendiri.

Sungguh, Ireland rindu kenyamanan dunia baru.

Namun Ireland menggantinya dengan rasa jatuh cinta.

(Ia melirik diam-diam pada Norway dan menemukan bahwa mata lelaki itu pun bisa menjadi sekeping galaksi baru yang menyajikan banyak janji serta harapan asing tetapi penuh kejutan.)

(Norway baru saja selesai menatapnya dari sudut mata, padahal.)

* * *

.

 **trivia**

1) pendudukan pertama di Iceland tercatat tahun 874 oleh Norsemen (banyak sumber mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang Norway).

2) menurut _Landnámbók_ (karya tertulis berbahasa Iceland di abad pertengahan, tentang pendudukan orang-orang Norse di abad ke-9 dan 10), ada pendeta-pendeta Ireland yang pernah tinggal di sana, tetapi mereka pergi. Menurut yang tertulis di _Islendingabók_ , kemungkinan besar karena tidak mau tinggal bersama orang-orang Norse yang masih pagan.

3) masih menurut _Islendingabók,_ penduduk yang menetap di Iceland menemukan semacam bel kecil yang mirip dengan milik orang-orang Ireland, meski sampai sekarang belum ada penemuan dari arkeolog tentang benda yang dimaksud.

4) di buku _Landnámbók_ , ada beberapa orang Iceland yang mengaku keturunan dari seorang raja di selatan Ireland.

sumber diambil dari wikipedia. semoga bermanfaat.

* * *

a/n: ouch, had several times included norway/ireland in my previous long-long-long drabcol, mensis mirabilis, tapi ini oneshot terpisah yang pertama di salah satu kapal kertas (—yang berpotensi secara historikal), hehe. googling female aph ireland, deh, apalagi yang bikinan para copy-art himaruya. cantiiiik, rambut kemerahan dan mata hijau kayak england hehe.

oops, hampir lupa. ibunya ireland di sini, menurut headcanon (saat ini, hc bisa berubah sesuai pengetahuan yang didapat haha), dia itu **Gael/Celtic**. dikatakan sakit-sakitan di abad pertengahan karena ... yeah, sudah hampir masuk saat pergantian generasi.

tambahan: white periwinkle bisa berarti 'memori yang membahagiakan'.


End file.
